


Mister and Missus

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty 2017 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, First Flight, Honeymoon, Romantic Fluff, Shmoop, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "First time flying?""Yes," Regina replies, turning her head toward the woman, but her eyes remain on Robin. "Our honeymoon, in fact."





	Mister and Missus

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 August 2017  
> Word Count: 1812  
> Written for: [](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)[](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)**oqpromptparty** 2017 - Day 6  
>  Prompts: 119, 120, & 135  
> Summary: "First time flying?"
> 
> "Yes," Regina replies, turning her head toward the woman, but her eyes remain on Robin. "Our honeymoon, in fact."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU that jinks off around the end of season 5A, so none of the Underworld stuff happens. Everything up to that point is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oh, the shmoop muses decided to take me for a spin tonight. I'm not complaining. This kind of fic always does that to me. And yes, I couldn't help myself with the proposal and the ring. I really didn't want a traditional diamond engagement ring because Regina wouldn't want it, and Robin would know that, plus I like that he would find a special moment in their relationship to base his proposal on. I wanted a sapphire ring, ostensibly for the darker shades of his eyes, and then the pink sapphire showed up in my Google search and I had the idea behind his proposal. Speaking of the ring it can be found at [Serendipity Diamonds](https://www.serendipitydiamonds.com/blog/photo-day-pink-sapphire-diamond-ring/).
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 119\. A walk in the woods / on the beach.
> 
> 120\. Cuddling during a flight
> 
> 135\. Any and all oq wedding scenarios.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so I apologize for any errors still left. A bit of concrit can help fix that right up, if you notice something.

"I'm not sure about this, Regina."

She smiles at him and sets her purse and carryon bag on the belt. "It's going to be fine, Robin. Trust me, okay?" When he nods slowly, she leans over to take off her shoes to put in the bin with her phone, tablet, and bag of liquids. She helps him to put his own items in a bin, then gently pushes them forward. "Now go through the archway. You're going to be fine. I'm right behind you."

The older woman behind them chuckles softly as Robin tentatively steps through the scanner. "First time flying?"

"Yes," Regina replies, turning her head toward the woman, but her eyes remain on Robin. "Our honeymoon, in fact."

" _Mazel tov_ ," the woman says, nodding her head toward Robin.

"Thank you," he replies, eyes searching out his wife's.

Regina pushes the bins far enough along the belt to let them go through their scanner, then she steps through with a bright smile for Robin. "See? That was easy." They wait for their items to clear, then work to put on shoes and refill pockets and bags from the bins. "Now we can head to our gate and wait for our plane."

She takes his hand in hers, tugging her wheeled bag with the other as he follows suit. They walk further down the concourse past the security checkpoint before Regina guides Robin toward the wall, out of the flow of people. His discomfort and confusion are palpable as she faces him and stroke his cheek gently. He offers a tentative smile, and she knows she needs to do something more drastic. Without hesitation, she reaches up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. The familiar sensation calms him almost immediately, mouth curling up into a broader smile.

"Thank you, Missus," he says softly.

"You're more than welcome, Mister," she replies, delighting in the nicknames they've given each other in the weeks leading up to their wedding yesterday. "Are we good to head to our gate now?"

Robin nods and lifts her left hand, pressing another kiss to her knuckles right above the simple pink sapphire engagement ring and matching plain silver wedding band. Just the sight of that ring reminds her of the night they got engaged.

~~*~~ six weeks earlier ~~*~~

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm rather full," Robin says with an exaggerated stretch. "I don't think I could take another bite, and I'd so wanted dessert."

Regina watches him with amused, narrowed eyes. She's feeling a bit full herself, but she knows this man well enough to know that this is not quite right. "What are you up to, thief of my heart?"

The innocent look on his face is further proof that he's up to something. "Why would I be up to something? I've eaten an incredible meal with the woman I love in a beautifully romantic picnic on the beach. How can you _possibly_ think I have ulterior motives?" He finishes his explanation with the faintest of smirks, eyes twinkling. That's a dead giveaway, but she'll let him play this out as he needs to, whatever it is. "Come on," he says, standing up and offering her a hand. "Perhaps a little walk along the shore will burn off some of these calories so I can find room for dessert."

Regina stands in one fluid motion, continuing up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "A walk does sound lovely."

He squeezes her hand and leads her down to the water. The sun is starting to set behind them, coloring the skyline behind the town in shades of pink and orange. Glancing toward the distant eastern horizon, Regina can see the faintest hints of deeper indigo bleeding into the cloudless blue of the sky. They walk along the shore for a bit, waves lapping at their bare feet as they take advantage of Indian summer in Maine. A part of Regina is still trying to figure out what Robin's got planned for dessert, but mostly she relaxes and kisses the back of his hand that is interlaced with hers.

"Thank you for this, Robin," she says softly after a moment or two.

"You're welcome, milady," he replies just as softly. He stops then, squeezing her hand until she turns to face him curiously. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met, Regina Mills." He pauses before he speaks again, a myriad of emotions flitting through those pale, expressive eyes. "I loved Marian like I thought I would never love again, and when she died, I resigned myself to a life with my son and my men. And then one day I met the prickliest, snarkiest woman in all of history who hid a heart so big and so filled with love. No matter what she did to protect herself from the hurts of the world, her heart still shone through if one was willing to look."

"Robin," Regina whispers, feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"And I knew the day that she saved my son, my reason for living, and made him smile in the face of danger, in that very moment of unguarded and genuine affection and concern for my boy, I knew that I was completely and utterly smitten." He smiles and strokes her cheek. "You were not the easiest person to get close to, but I couldn't give up. My heart beat faster every time I saw you or heard your voice. Sometimes even when I smelled your perfume. When you told me about the pixie dust, about destiny choosing for us, I wanted to rail against Fate for taking the choice from us, but I also wanted to fall to my knees and thank whatever gods were responsible for interweaving our lives."

"Me, too." The words are so soft, Regina's not even sure she says them until he smiles.

"And then I found myself in Camelot, at _the_ Camelot, at a ball thrown in our party's honor. And who should walk in but this vision in pink silk and lace. Clearly the most beautiful woman in all the lands. Even better? She only had eyes for me, only wished to dance with me. If I hadn't already known I was in love, I knew in that first moment when our eyes met across a crowded ballroom."

Robin clears his throat, squeezing her hand while digging in his pocket with his other hand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is this," he says, pulling a small black velvet box from his pocket. "You are the most important woman in my life. You make me feel invincible." And then he sinks to one knee, pants soaking up the remnants of the most recent wave as he opens the box. "Regina Mills, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Regina stares down at the ring, tears blurring her vision as she then meets his eye. "Yes," she whispers, then repeats herself in a louder voice. "Yes, Robin, yes."

He pulls the ring from the box and slips it on her finger before standing to pull her into a sweetly passionate kiss. The kiss only ends when a wave hits, soaking Regina to the knees, making her shriek in surprise. The sound morphs into spluttered laughter as the two of them run back up to the blanket holding their picnic meal. Robin sits down and pulls her into his lap, kissing her again before letting her study the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Robin."

"I wanted something special, but a diamond didn't feel right. And then I saw this pink sapphire that perfectly matched the dress you wore at that ball in Camelot, and I just knew I had to have that ring to ask you to be my wife."

~~*~~ present ~~*~~

Another kiss from Robin brings Regina back to the noisy airport with a heated flush to her cheeks. She clears her throat and lets him lead her back into the walkway toward their gate. She pauses long enough to get a bottle of water and a scone for them to share as they wait. Once where they need to be, she sits next to Robin in front of the bank of windows to watch planes as they take off and land in a perfectly synchronized dance. It takes less than half an hour before the flight attendants are calling for people to board, and she smiles encouragingly at Robin as they queue up for their first class seats.

She shows Robin where to stow their bags and offers him the window seat before requesting two glasses of champagne to celebrate, which they sip while everyone else boards the plane and they begin to taxi down the runway. She squeezes Robin's hand, noting how rigid he goes as the plane begins to pick up speed for takeoff.

"Robin, it's okay." She leans past him to close the blind on the window, then cups his cheek. "I promise you that it's going to be okay. Have I ever broken a promise to you, Mister?"

"N-No," he whispers in a tight, strained voice. "You've made good on every promise, Missus."

She nods and leans in to kiss him slowly, tongue dragging lightly across his bottom lip until he sighs softly and lets her deepen the kiss. Her fingers scratch gently at the back of his scalp, further relaxing him as the engines whine around them. And then that momentary lurch in the pit of the stomach and things begin to smooth out. Leaning back, she smiles at her husband of barely twenty-four hours.

"There we go, Mister. We're in the air and on our way to Hawaii. When you're ready, you can lift the blind to look out the window. And if you're not, that's okay, too."

"Thank you, Regina." He pecks her lips again before settling back in his seat with a yawn. "Perhaps a small nap? I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night for some reason."

The twinkle is back in his eyes, making her giggle and lift the armrest separating them. She snuggles into his side. "I wonder why that is. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep myself. This incredible man kept professing his love to me and had to show me the depths of his love all night long." She waggles her eyebrows, then yawns herself. "A small nap will be nice. We can have a bit more champagne when we wake up."

"That sounds like a capital idea." Robin kisses her hair as she settles into his side more comfortably and spreads the blanket over their bodies. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful queen."

"Sweet dreams, thief of my heart."

Within moments, both are peacefully asleep, dreams filled with both their wedding and the honeymoon to come.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://imgur.com/ZooCpQ3)
> 
>  
> 
> Regina's engagement ring from Robin.


End file.
